Best Friend or Boyfriend?
by Ififall
Summary: Brett and Mason are happily living together, until Liam gets dumped and guilt trips Mason into sharing a room with him instead...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

"I was kidding myself wasn't I? It was never gonna work" Liam said.

He was sobbing into Mason's shirt. Hewitt had come back from work and His Best friend was on the sofa in pieces. Hayden the love of his life, had left him. Dumped him for some Delusional Crazy, Alpha with a God Complex. Even though they were all Grown up and Heading towards scary Adult hood, Mason had immediately gotten out every Deadly game and Zombie film that he could think of.

* * *

"I'll even watch Equilibrium, with the Christian Bale commentary, I know how much you love it"

" **Thanks** Mase" Liam sniffed.

What turned into a Movie night quickly became a slumber party, both Guys had changed into their T-shirts and jogging bottoms. Mason didn't even have to watch Equilibrium or that Knock off Ninja Turtles Film. Liam had nestled himself into Mason's chest. His fingers were playing with the neck sheath of Mason's T-shirt, tickling him.

* * *

"What am I gonna do Mason? You're the only one that can stop me from wrecking my place" Liam said.

"You're gonna stay here. Me and Brett are gonna set you up with the Hottest Girls Beacon hills has to offer. I'll send Brett over to pack your stuff" Mason said.

"Well...I knew you'd be cool about everything so...I kinda moved my stuff in already" Liam told him.

* * *

"Ahh...Great!" Mason said, determined to tell his boyfriend otherwise.

"Yeah it's all in your spare room. But I'm just gonna be **by myself**... clawing your walls and howling all night"

Mason sighed.

* * *

"We'll share a room, Brett won't mind"

"I really don't give a **shit** what Brett wants. I'm going through Hell Mason. I need you right now" Liam said.

He pulled Mason closer to him and then laid back on Mason's chest. His claws came out, slightly ripping Mason's shirt, but not much. He retracted them. Mason placed his hand over Liam's. Liam grabbed his other hand and stroked it. Both Guys were hip to hip until Liam bent down slightly and wrapped a firm hand against Mason's waist.

* * *

Mason stroked Liam's hair as Liam gratefully sniffed him heavily. That's exactly how Brett found them, Three hours later...


	2. Believe he'll leave

A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

Brett grunted as he walked through the door. He cleaned his shoes against the mat, before using the shoe polish. He put his briefcase down as he looked over at his boyfriend. Cradling Liam like a Baby. He sneered and walked into the living room. He could feel his Boyfriend's Tiredness from the door.

"Trampy Tarzan's lost his Jane has he?" Brett smirked.

"Don't be mean. He's going through **a tough time** " Mason whispered.

* * *

"Why are you Whispering?. If that ass-wipe is really staying he's not borrowing my stuff" Brett told his Boyfriend.

He watched Mason stare at the Spare-room and Shrug. "Li's brought all his stuff here"

Brett nodded, and Mason was surprised that he wasn't Surprised.

"Typical selfish ass-hole. And you just let him walk all over you. Why don't you just give him a fucking key?" Brett asked.,

* * *

He wasn't particularly loud, but his tone was enough to make Mason get up. He pointed to the door and grabbed his Trainers. Brett bitched when Mason shoved him outside. But when he got out there, Brett was more focused on the Gentle Breeze and Mason's confusion, as he struggled to explain his friend's situation.

"Brett I found him in here, in a mess, all alone...crying his eyes out"

"Right, and Daddy Alpha Scott couldn't roar those tears away? That dick just had to come **here"** Brett challenged,

* * *

"He came, he explained and he's not going anywhere Brett. Don't roll your eyes at me. We've just been on Holiday" Mason said.

Brett laughed. "Sure, and what a **romantic** trip that was. Going to Galleries, Cafes and Museums while you're glued to your phone... talking to Liam internationally"

"Hey...He was giving me Daily updates on that New Alpha TV show, we love it" Mason stressed.

* * *

"Mason, Alphas is on **weekly** , enough with the Bullshit" Brett said.

He began to pull Mason closer to him. He began to get annoyed as his Boyfriend Stiffened with anxiety. He wrapped his longs arms around his waist trying to pull Mason in towards his chest. But he'd offended him. It was like trying to hug a Hedge-hog. He only managed to sniff Mason quickly before his Boyfriend dodged away.

"Just like your pack come first for **you** , My family, friends, and the McCall Pack come first for me" Mason said.

Brett crossed his arms. "And what the hell am I Hewitt? Chopped liver? Am I just supposed to bend over and accept dirty Dunbar scent marking my luxury First class, Five Bedroom place?" He asked.

* * *

"It's **Our** luxury First class, Five Bedroom place. If I'm not on the sofa later, I'll be sleeping with him in the spare room" Mason said walking back to the house.

"No change there" Brett digged, as he walked back into the house and went upstairs an empty room.


End file.
